1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to certain new 4,5-dichloroimidazole derivatives, to a process for their preparation and to their use a plant protection agents, e.g., herbicides, insecticides, acaricides, miticides and plant growth regulants. This invention relates to active compositions of such 4,5-dichloroimidazole derivatives in the form of mixtures of such compounds with solid, liquid and gaseous diluents, especially of the type that forms dispersions, emulsions, or suspensions and to the use of such new 4,5-dichloro-imidazole derivatives as plant protection agents.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
It has been disclosed in Netherlands Patent Application Nos. 6,805,899 and 6,805,901 that certain 1-alkoxymethyl-trihalogenoimidazoles possess herbicidal, insecticidal and acaricidal properties. Thus, for example, 1-ethoxymethyl-2,4,5-trichloroimidazole can be employed for combating weeds (as disclosed in Netherlands Patent Application No. 6,805,899). However, the activity of this compound is not always satisfactory.